winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Somos Sirenix
Somos Sirenix (Way of Sirenix en Ingles y Siamo Sirenix en Italia) es una canción de la 6ª Temporada, que aparece en el episodio La inspiración de Sirenix. Letra |-|Español Latino= A celebrar la fiesta puede empezar La magia reina Otra vez las winx Lo han vuelto a lograr Tu sonrisa regresó Y todo brilla Como el arco iris borró la oscuridad La magia de las winx todo llenará Somos amigas especiales con poderes geniales Somos woah woah woah sirenix Nada nos detendrá nuestra amistad es mágica Es woah woah woah sirenix ¡Ahora! Somos una para todas Sirenix manda! Bloom es el fuego Stella tiene luz Tecna es el aura La flor es Flora Musa es la voz Aisha es el mar Las winx te harán brillar Las winx te harán brillar Las winx te harán brillar Te harán brillar Somos amigas especiales con poderes geniales Somos woah woah woah sirenix Nada nos detendrá nuestra amistad es mágica Es woah woah woah sirenix ¡Ahora! Sire-e-e-e-nix |-|Inglés= It's time to let this party begin Get your hands in One for, all for one Winx girls get it done Welcome back to yourself Back to your smile Now you're shining like A rainbow in the night Wings up and we're good to go We are the girls united And the power's inside us It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix Our fists are pumpin' And the magic's jumpin' It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix We got it Sire-e-e-e-enix All you need is the will You got the skill Always in your heart That's just who you are And now you're back at the top Don't ever stop That's where you belong Girl you know you're strong We're vising up and we're in control We are the girls united And the power's inside us It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix Our fists are pumpin' And the magic's jumpin' It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix We got it It's all for one, one for all Sirenix roll-call Bloom is the fire Stella's got the light Tecna's the aura The flower is Flora Musa's the voice Aisha is the tide Winx girls got it right W-Winx got it right W-W-W-Winx got it right, got it, got it, got it right We are the girls united And the power's inside us It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix Our fists are pumpin' And the magic is jumpin' It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix We got it Sire-e-e-e-enix |-|Italiano= La nostra festa inizia con te Musica e balla insieme a noi Non fermarti mai Hai una marcia in più Sei proprio tu E il tuo cuore sai, Splende piu que mai C'è un mondo nuovo che aspetta te Noi siamo la magia, Noi siamo l'energia, Noi siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Le mani al cielo, Oggi è tutto vero, Siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Insieme Sire-e-e-e-enix Forza di volonta Cappacità Cerca dentro te Tutto quello c'é Vola sempre più su Non fermati più Credici e vedrai Dove riderai C'è un mondo nuovo che aspetta te Noi siamo la magia, Noi siamo l'energia, Noi siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Le mani al cielo, Oggi è tutto vero, Siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Insieme Sei infatti invincibili Sirenix Winx, yeah! Bloom è il fuoco, Stella è la luce! Tecna, la connessione, Flora, è come un fiore! Musa, è la voce, Aisha, la passione! Winx Club, siamo noi! Winx Club, piú que mai! Winx Club, piú que mai! Piú que mai Piú que mai Noi siamo la magia, Noi siamo l'energia, Noi siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Le mani al cielo, oggi è tutto vero, Siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Insieme Sire-e-e-e-enix Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px Trivia *La cancion es muy similar a Somos Believix. La diferencia es que Somos Believix, las Winx vuelan sobre Gardenia y Way of Sirenix sobre Domino y que We Are Believix habla sobre el Believix y Way of Sirenix sobre el Sirenix. en:Way of Sirenix Categoría:Canciones de la 6ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:6ª Temporada